


The Price of Innocence

by CultMother



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Betrayal, Dark, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Misery, Multi, Not for the faint of heart, Other, Self Loathing, Survivor Guilt, slowburn, vault-tec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultMother/pseuds/CultMother
Summary: Vault-tec. Known as monsters; the reason our world is the way it is right now. The people have a right to be angry. I cannot deny them their rage. Do I even have the right to walk amongst them, to receive even a single smile? Just to be amongst them feels like I am decieving them.No, it is not my hands that are covered in the blood of so many innocent people. It was the man whom I thought I knew better than myself. A man I let into my bed; the man I love.I can still say I love him. Just that alone is enough of a sin that it feels like their blood covers every inch of my body.





	The Price of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've always wanted to write Fallout fanfiction. I tried a while ago, but it never sat well with me after losing a couple chapters so I didn't post it. It was about a "Wasteland Princess", named Farah, who had the ability to control monsters under the effect of radiation. She roamed around with a deathclaw pack- maybe I'll add her to this story later, but for now, this is just the prologue so enjoy! 
> 
> Of course, this story is centered around Vault-Tec, so there's a lot of darkness to come.
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=A5sPQHWTWN0
> 
> Tell Me - Leslie and Anastasia's theme.

I remember the laughter of the children as we took them to one of many fairs. That year, summer was, ironically, the hottest it had ever been. Amidst the smiles and frivolity, there I was, in my blue dress, blonde hair and green eyes lighting up the scene as my cherry red lips twisted into a smile. And my husband, the very picture of perfection beside me, his arm around my waist and his black hair slicked back while he grinned uncharacteristically. Our children rushed about, excited, tugging on the hem of my dress and the sleeve of his dress shirt. Mary and Leon, my little angels; the centre of my world. As I leaned down to hug the both of them, both children impatient to get on the Ferris wheel, I turned towards my husband, ushering them off. What I saw was cold, blue, endless oceans, one that separated themselves from the world that was; the world that would never be again. The smile slowly faded from my face, for I am a prisoner of a false love; I fell in love with this man, but he is not who he says he is. 

"Anastasia," He says, and my breath almost fades from my throat as my heart clenches tightly; back then, I did not know. I couldn't have possibly known what a monster he was. I smile, taking the hand he offered to me, confused by his frigid demeanour. Today was a day for joyous laughter; a day where our family can be together and where he was not working. But even then, he was always working. 

Leslie Price. 

The monster behind the Vault-Tec experiments. 

And I, a woman who fell for a man who didn't exist. In a way, perhaps I should be mad at the fact that everything I knew was a lie, that the person I loved wasn't even truly him. Even though I know now that it was all just a ruse, that everything is unforgivable, there's one major flaw to be had. 

Even after all of this, I love him so dearly. This false husband of mine, these lies, I'm not sure whether or not my heart could take it. 

But when it came to the wastelands, the radiation doesn't wait for you. 

You have to adapt and overcome. 

My heart didn't have a choice.


End file.
